


The Touch They Longed For

by Zonela358



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Braiding, M/M, One Shot, Sora loves being kissed on the forehead and Riku loves Sora's touch in general, kairi is mentioned because I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonela358/pseuds/Zonela358
Summary: All they wanted was each other and now that they were reunited, they could finally return to providing each other with the contact they both longed for.***One-Shot were Riku gives Sora lots of forehead kisses and Sora plays with Riku's long hair.





	The Touch They Longed For

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a twitter thread I saw and I just had to jump on the idea before it vanished from my mind.  
https://twitter.com/AquaticNaho/status/1158158832264105985?s=20
> 
> More specifically want to give credit to @AquaticNaho, @fortheloveinyou/Fireborn (here on ao3), and @baehanort for coming up with the idea through the thread!! 
> 
> Also credits to @pinkybnu over on twitter for helping me with catching a few errors! 
> 
> I wrote this rather fast, so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there, so feel free to tell me if you spot any, so I can fix them right away!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

As the door swung open, Riku’s attention turned from the pages of his book and towards Sora, who stood in the doorway and let out a hefty sigh. Riku’s eyes followed him sluggishly move across the room before he threw himself down on the edge of the bed, face-first.

He laid there, his feet dangling off the side of the bed and his arms at his side. Not a single word escaped his mouth, instead it was just this prolonged groan into the mattress.

Riku raised a brow as a confused grin formed across his cheeks. “You okay?” he asked, putting his book in his lap and leaning forward a little.

“Hmmm,” Sora started, “I’m exhausted.” Riku was just barely able to catch the muffled words.

Riku pushed himself forward and began to rub his hands through Sora’s hair. Despite its spikiness looking like it could impale something, his hair was actually incredibly soft. A little pleasant hum came from Sora as he continued, which made Riku’s smile grow.

He could feel the sweat trapped throughout his strands. “They really pushed you hard today, huh?”

Sora responded with a small nod.

It wasn’t uncommon for Sora to overexert himself on his missions. He would always hide it though, pushing through the toughest of challenges until he returned to their shared bedroom in Yen Sid’s tower where he would just finally allow himself to collapse. Riku was glad to be the person that Sora could let loose around, but it also worried him out hard he worked without any proper break.

Then, Riku leaned downwards and planted a gentle kiss on the back of Sora’s head. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he had done that. When they were children, Sora’s mother would always give him kisses whenever he was upset. After watching her do it for so long, he just picked up the habit. Though, ever since the islands fell to darkness, he felt strange doing it—a nagging guilt in the back of his mind telling him he wasn’t allowed to touch Sora like that, not after all that he’s done. But when they were reunited and Sora welcomed him back with his entire heart, Riku felt that remorse wash away little by little.

He watched Sora turn his head over, the rest of his body remaining in its log-like position. “I feel a little better…” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe another one will give me more energy?” he said, looking up at Riku with wide, ocean eyes.

Riku chuckled and landed the kiss on his forehead this time. “Better?”

Sora slowly began to sit up, his eyes still glued to Riku’s, absolutely full of shy longing. Riku could feel his heart beat with a little more vigor.

Sora shook his head. “My hair was in the way,” he said with a small pout.

Riku rolled his eyes playfully before brushing Sora’s bangs to the side and once again, providing Sora with his touch. “How was that?”

Sora looked up in thought for a moment, a smile creeping onto his face. “Perfect,” he finally said, his expression erupting in a large, toothy grin before burying his face directly into Riku’s shoulder.

Riku exhaled a joyful breath. He wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him firmly. Then, he felt something, a pair of hands brush through his long locks. Sora pulled out of the hug and Riku felt him take a few strands in each hand and hold them to the either side of his head.

“Your hair is so long!” he said.

“Oh,” Riku said, trying to catch a glimpse to his side to see the length. “It is. I have been considering cutting it.”

“You have?” Sora asked, his tone sounded slightly offended.

“Yeah, what of it?”

He watched the brunet’s eyes drop and look off to the side in a disappointed manner. “I don’t know,” he said, shrugging. “I guess… We never got to do anything fun with it.”

Riku took a bundle of hair dropping in front of his eyes and twisted it between his fingers. “Well, it’s not like I am going to get it cut right now, plus it has been a little difficult to read with all this in my way.” Riku shot him an inviting look, but Sora only raised a brow. “Do… you want to help me with that?”

A lightbulb went off above Sora’s head and his eyes lit up. “Yes!”

Sora then scooted himself around Riku and sat behind him. Riku couldn’t resist the smile that was coming on as he picked his book back up. But only a few words into the next sentence and Riku heard Sora say,

“Um…” he paused, a nervous chuckle reaching Riku’s ears. “You’re too tall.”

He couldn’t resist the sigh either. He then slid off the edge of the bed and sat on the floor. “Is this better?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Sora said, laughing. He totally wasn’t sorry, but Riku decided he wouldn’t tease him about it, especially since he was the one stuck on the floor. It would just make himself look even sillier.

He could feel Sora beginning to pull his hair back, using his fingers as a makeshift brush. Oh, how he did love the feeling of Sora’s hands—Sora’s touch. How long did he have to go without this feeling? Somewhere down the line, he had lost track of it all for each day without Sora felt like a year within itself. He truly felt like he lived an entire lifetime without Sora. In fact, even after he woke up, he was certain he would never feel his touch again. And he couldn’t be happier to admit he was wrong. He loved how wrong he was.

He felt his hair loosen and tighten in different spots, twisting all around itself as Sora played with it. Judging by the feeling alone, it felt as though Sora was braiding his hair. He only had his hair braided once and it was back before all their travels began. Back when it was shoulder length, Kairi insisted that he at least allow her to attempt to braid it. He didn’t think it would work, but Kairi certainly did have some sort of magical touch or skill that gave him two short little braids with flowers neatly intertwined in them. At the time, he was a little embarrassed by it, so she took them out without a single complaint.

Now, he didn’t mind it so much. In fact, maybe he would ask her to do his hair like that again. He was sure she would like that.

Riku let out a chuckle as a thought popped into his mind. “Hey, Sora,” he started, “Where did you even learn how to braid?”

“Oh, I asked Kairi to show me,” he said.

“Why?” Riku asked.

Silence fell into the room and Riku could feel Sora’s hands stiffen a little as they continued to weave the three sections of hair together.

Riku attempted to turn his head to look at Sora, but that caused him to shout, “Don’t move, you’ll mess me up!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Riku said, immediately snapping his head back into position. But, out of the corner of his eye, he was able to catch a glimpse at Sora’s red cheeks. He smirked. “I see.” It was sweet—how much Sora cared. He must’ve been wanting to do this for a long while.

Riku flipped the page, though he wasn’t really paying too much attention to the words. He only caught every third of forth one for he was far too lost in the feeling of it all. Not just Sora’s hands, but his entire presence. Nothing truly made him happier than sitting here with Sora, even if no words exchanged between them, he could faintly feel the echo of Sora’s heartbeat match with his own.

***

“Done!” Sora shouted after what felt like an hour of Riku’s hair being pulled and brushed in all different ways and directions.

Riku stood and walked over to the closet mirror and turned to get a good look at it from the back. The braid itself was extremely loose and the three sections were rather uneven, but he would give Sora credit for leaving the perfect amount of hair left at the bottom where the hair-tie rested.

“Do you like it?” Sora asked with a puppy-like expression.

“Well, it could use some work,” Riku said and he watched Sora frown. “But overall, yeah, I like it.”

“That’s good—”

“Though, I do have to say, you didn’t do anything with my bangs. You know, the things that were getting in the way of my reading that I asked you to help me with?”

Riku smirked as Sora fell into a flustered panic, his face turning bright red. “Shut up!” he yelled. “I haven’t had a lot of practice yet and Kairi hasn’t taught me anything about bangs…”

A guffaw escaped Riku’s lips and he clutched his stomach. “You are so easy to mess with, you know that, right?”

Sora crossed his arms and pouted, pointing his gaze towards the side.

“Well, anyway,” Riku said, putting a hand on the back of Sora’s head and kissing his forehead once again. “I still love it. Thank you.”

Sora’s glance turned back to him, staring directly into Riku’s own eyes, which made his heart pound a little faster. Those eyes—they always drew him in the same way the horizon did back when they lived on the islands, leaving him with the sole desire to sail closer to it. And from the looks of it, it seemed that Sora was the same.

“You’re still going to cut your hair though, right?”

“Yeah, I will, but I will make you a deal.”

Sora’s eyebrows lifted, causing Riku to lose himself even deeper in his stare.

“I won’t cut my hair until you can braid it properly. How does that sound?”

Like stars reflecting off the water, his eyes lit up once again, completely sparkling at the idea. He nodded vigorously as he said, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” While he did want to free himself of this weight, he was grateful he did grow his hair out. For if he didn’t, the two of them couldn’t exchange these touches—these feelings.

They had given each other exactly what they wanted—a touch that nobody else could grant them.

Riku pulled him close and softly pecking him once more in the same spot, the feeling never getting old. He heard Sora giggle at the touch, which soothed his heart. It told him that it was okay to touch Sora—that Sora found_ joy_ in it—and it made him want to do it over and over again.

So, he did.

And nothing truly made Riku happier than hearing those laughs of pure joy harmonize with his own as the two of them held each other close; providing each other with the contact they had yearned after for far too long.


End file.
